


骤雨

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	骤雨

“这大概是你第一万八千次上当了。”田野在看到那条lo裙的时候面无表情的在内心唾弃自己，“田野你这个不记吃也不记打的终极笨猪。”

他昨天结束工作，晚上和团队一起吃饭，联系金赫奎的时候这人说是有训练走不开，田野也没太在意，回了酒店一觉睡到现在，被金赫奎一个电话喊起来开门。

金赫奎前段时间又双叒叕去日本玩了一趟回来，破天荒的说给他买了礼物，神神秘秘的拖着箱子进了门——田野来韩国有拍摄任务，公事，但休赛期俱乐部大手一挥给了他五天假，阿布送他去机场的时候还笑的八卦贱兮兮的和他说：“反正你就拍一两天，剩下的正好去韩国见见人，玩玩什么的嘛。”——要命，真被说中了。

“这什么啊？”田野拎着那件lo裙瞪眼，金赫奎倒还委屈上了：“iko不是输给我了吗？这可是我自己从日本背回来的，专门给iko买的。”田野摸了摸鼻子，隐约想起好像是有这么一回事，他们前段时间打了个小赌，惩罚被保留了，他当时想着金赫奎还能对自己做什么不成？没想到这人在这儿等着他。

金赫奎买的这一套lo装一看就价格不菲，还贴心的附送了内衣和吊带袜。他两只指头捏着那片内裤，白色蕾丝系带款的，四角延伸出绸带，不情不愿的往身下套。金赫奎走过来蹲下，电竞圈内排的上名号的手拎起另一边的带子，手指绕着圈翻出一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

田野脸红能滴出血，他算半个二次元爱好者，吊带袜图片见过不少，但从来没想过有一天这种东西还会往自己身上穿。金赫奎带来的这条是白丝高筒袜，袜筒外围着两圈繁复的蕾丝边，伸出两根袜带勾住内裤边。床上还躺着一片抹胸，他也不知道是该谢谢金赫奎的贴心没真给他带个胸罩还是该鄙视这人奇妙的爱好——这该死的半透明丝绸款，整个像一条他在商店见过的女孩子的发带。田野骨架小，皮肤是常年不见光的透明的白，那条抹胸裹在他身上让他看上去活脱脱是一个发育未成熟的幼女。

“别蹲这儿，”金赫奎还保持着蹲坐的姿势在他旁边，田野用膝盖顶了他一下，“把裙子递给我。”

田野转过身低下头，像一只温顺的弯下颈子的白天鹅，喊金赫奎来帮他拉上背后拉链。金赫奎靠过去在背后拥住田野，忍住想亲吻他的欲望，推着他走向门口的穿衣镜：“iko，예쁘다.”（iko，漂亮）“什么啊。”田野别过头，不看镜子里的自己。其实金赫奎审美真的好，即使是这种情况下田野也不能否认。宫廷风的抹胸小洋装，内衬是半高领的白色薄蕾丝，泡泡筒，在手腕收束成花瓣袖，腰间还挂着一只大号蝴蝶结，裙子是蓝色的绣着金线，裙边层层叠叠的挂着繁复的蕾丝装饰。他不合时宜的想起自己那个古老的ID——Azure，天蓝色的意思。

田野想躲，但金赫奎的手圈在他腰上把他牢牢的扣在怀里教他无处可逃。“别搞我啊。”田野拍他的胳膊，“我不想看。” “진짜 예쁘.”金赫奎低头凑过去咬他的耳朵，手绕过去捏着田野的下巴让他看镜子，穿着裙子的小男孩别别扭扭，他前段时间忙没来得及去剪头发，刘海长长有点遮住眼睛，上一次烫的卷这会已经变得松散，一个不算标准的妹妹头，和身上这套裙子意外的般配。“现在iko应该叫我오빠了。”金赫奎还在不依不饶，“follow me 오빠.”田野只想快点离开这面镜子，慌不择言的跟着他的话“오빠,오빠.”的喊了两声。

金赫奎这才放开他，离远两步去看他漂亮的小男朋友。他确信田野不可能这样对任何其他的人。明凯李汭燦爱萝莉他们多看一眼粉丝P的田野女装图都要被上演全武行，怪异的满足感拽着他的心跳入深海，田野是他唯一的氧气来源，让他心里雀跃的冒着咕嘟咕嘟的泡泡。

“看够了没啊，我要换下来了。”田野又在装凶，像只弓起背炸毛的猫咪，但只要稍稍提一下他的后脖颈就立马偃旗息鼓的老实下来，再挠挠下巴，又会眯起眼发出舒服的呼噜呼噜的声音。金赫奎最擅长对付这样的田野，他捏出一副委屈的声音：“iko难道不让我拍照吗？”

“拍nm！不行！”  
“但是以后都不会见到这样的iko了。”  
“那也不行！”  
“我不会给别人看的。”

“iko这次回去了，又要好久见不到…”

田野听见自己内心在动摇的声音，晃的像八级地震房屋倒塌。“别这么没出息行不行田野。”他试图喊醒自己别轻易掉进金赫奎的圈套，但还是清清楚楚的听见自己的声音：“你又不当人是吧，快点。”

田野没顾上看金赫奎拍了点什么东西，不知道是这裙子繁重闷的他热，还是金赫奎一直黏在他身上的眼神烧的他发烫。房间里冷气开了一晚，地面冰凉，他没穿鞋子，只穿着袜子踩着地板。在金赫奎摁了两下手机之后，连忙逃似的缩回床上。金赫奎不紧不慢的跟过来，坐在他旁边，这场面看上去有点奇妙，蠢蠢欲动扮羊驼吃兔子的老虎。田野扭着头想去够背后那一条隐形拉链：“金赫奎，帮我拉一下。”这傻兔子还没发觉大难临头，毫无防备的冲着老虎露出后背。

“iko 예쁘다 그리고 맛있어.”(iko不但漂亮还很好吃)金赫奎拉开那条拉链，剥落出田野光滑的背和瘦削的肩头，一只手按住他的肩膀，另一只手顺着凸起的脊柱往下捋。田野打了个颤，他被金赫奎按坐在床上，那条裙子半脱不脱的围在他腰间，上半身还裹着一条抹胸。田野恍惚的觉得自己像一个被摆在大蛋糕上的可食用糖人，等着被金赫奎捂热融化成甜水，再一点一点的吃进肚子里。

田野的胳膊被金赫奎握在手里，脆生生的像一支柳树条，他又想起小时候那些女孩子喜欢编的花环，但田野没那么柔软，因为常年在室内所以皮肤白皙，薄薄的一层覆盖着透出青色的血管。他是舍不得弄疼田野的，只敢虚握着凑过去，含住他的肩头，嘴唇蹭过他肩膀突兀的骨节，去吻他怦跳的动脉。

田野顺着金赫奎的力气转过身露出正面，金赫奎很喜欢咬他的喉结，这是田野隐秘的敏感点之一，其实说咬也不合适，牙齿小心的包裹在嘴唇里更像是嘬弄，湿哒哒的往上去啄了一下他的下巴，又去含他的唇，探出一点舌尖去敲他的齿门。田野不会抗拒金赫奎，很顺从的放行，于是那个坏家伙就开始在他嘴巴里肆无忌惮的攻城略地，一颗颗的舔过牙齿，碾过口腔，又缠住田野的舌头把它带进自己嘴里轻轻的咬。田野脑子都在发懵，他不喜欢运动肺活量也小，和俱乐部那群人一起跑步都要愁眉苦脸的落后半圈。金赫奎把他的胳膊架到自己肩上，他就照做，手臂虚虚的环着金赫奎的脖子，漂亮又听话。

他们并排坐着，金赫奎手撩起他的裙子去挑他的袜带，轻轻的向上勾起一点，“啪”的一声弹回腿上，田野条件反射的缩了一下，因为还在亲吻，只能含含糊糊的喊痛。那只手出乎意料的轻易的放过了这里，顺着往上，羽毛一样轻扫过他的腿根，沿着内裤的边缘徘徊。“呀！金赫奎你别…”别什么田野到说不出来了，金赫奎拉着他站起来，那条裙子就彻底的滑落到地上，像是突兀的生在地上的一朵花托，田野借着金赫奎的手踏过那些蓝色的裙瓣，金赫奎又觉得自己拽落了一个精灵进了人间。

金赫奎环着他往床上倒，一条腿压进他两腿之间，他低头看自己，那条抹胸还横在他胸前，像蛋糕上的一圈奶油花边。金赫奎隔着那点布料捏他的乳尖，密密麻麻细小的痛痒激的两颗小肉粒立刻显出形状来，磨得有点痛。田野想伸手把它脱掉，半路上被金赫奎截获，“iko要听话。”金赫奎解了那块布，于是两个粉红色的小豆丁立马跳出来和他问好，金赫奎低下头去亲了亲左边又蹭过去亲亲右边，毛茸茸的头发扫过田野的胸口，金赫奎听见他轰隆隆的心跳，脸闷在他心口处笑起来。

“笑什么啊你，”田野伸手推了一下金赫奎的肩膀，他使不太上劲儿，金赫奎撑着手臂直起身来，手指按按田野的肚皮，他的指尖一直是冷冰冰的，激起田野身上一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。“iko会给我生小孩子吗？”不等田野回答，他又自顾自的接下去，“不生的话也比较好，iko这里都是我就够了。”

金赫奎曲起田野的腿，这双腿腿骨笔直，紧实的裹着一层皮肉，包在吊带袜里只有小腿肚那里起伏出一点曲线，隔着吊带袜捏他脚腕凹陷进去的筋骨，顺着往上从袜口把手卡进去蹭过皮肤。金赫奎突然不喜欢这条吊带袜了，田野的皮肤细软滑腻，这条吊带袜比起来就太粗糙了。他解开卡扣，在田野的腿上按出一个暧昧的下陷，把袜子蜕下去，露出淡粉的膝盖，凸起的踝骨，圆润的脚趾。他把脸贴在田野腿上，下巴上有一点细小的胡渣，田野不耐的动了动腿，换来一个亲吻。

金赫奎很喜欢吻田野，也不带什么技巧，就是单纯的用唇印印满田野全身。这会他顺着亲到田野的腿根，田野身上还套着一条内裤，情动渗出的液体濡湿了一小块暗色，金赫奎两根手指圈了一个圈，隔着内裤去卡敏感的龟头，那块湿润变本加厉的晕开更大范围，“iko都湿乎乎的。”金赫奎眼疾手快的用胳膊夹住田野踢过来的一条腿，绕过去故意挠他的脚心，逼得田野“형형형”（哥哥哥）的求饶，这还不够，还要一本正经的点着田野的前端：“iko现在要叫我오빠了。”心满意足的得到了小崽子一叠声的“오빠”之后他这才慢悠悠的去拉两侧的蝶尾，白蝴蝶唰的一下飞走，露出被遮住的花朵。花蕊秀气可爱，见到老朋友，有点羞涩的晃了晃身子又点了点头。金赫奎抬眼看田野，小崽子早就害羞的用胳膊挡住了脸，但他的胳膊太细了，只能堪堪遮住眼睛，大半张通红的面孔展露无遗。金赫奎侧过头亲吻小朋友的柱身，他的口腔温热，含住前端用舌头逗弄，手捂着根部撸动，再去揉下面的两个小球。小心的避过牙齿，喉咙深处卡着龟头故意吞咽。田野无意识的向上挺腰，前端渗出一些体液混在金赫奎的口腔里，金赫奎总怀疑田野其实是蜜糖造的，血管里流着蜂蜜，皮肤是细腻的奶油，连体液都是薄荷味的糖水。田野没坚持多久，在金赫奎来回的吞吐中猛的抖了一下，白色的粘稠全冲进金赫奎嘴里，他着急的拍拍金赫奎的胳膊要他吐出来，但金赫奎故意含着那一口东西，把喉咙凑到田野耳朵边上让他听吞咽的声音：“iko선수 맛있어.”

“太超过了，金赫奎。”田野自暴自弃的想，伸手去扯金赫奎的衣服裤子，金赫奎又凑过来啄他的唇瓣，嘴巴里生涩的苦被完整的传递过来，田野眨了眨眼忍住一点鼻酸，他很舍不得金赫奎为他做这样的事，可是心里又微妙的被灌溉出一朵嫩黄色的小花。

金赫奎翻出包里的一瓶润滑，淅淅沥沥的淋在田野的股缝。田野的屁股是他身上最丰实的地方，像两瓣水嫩的蜜桃，戳一下，臀肉就潺潺的溢出一层波浪。他一根手指就着润滑挤进中间那条缝去摸小小的穴口，层层叠叠的褶皱被迷晕了头放松把守的关口，接纳了他不断增加的入侵。田野自己伸手抱住夹紧的腿，这个动作挡住了他的脸，只有那个吞吐的小口冲着金赫奎千娇百媚的呼唤。“快点，可以了，进来。”田野的声音吁吁的传过来，他挺起一点腰，主动去够金赫奎的性器。

性器被很贪婪的吸进去，内里的温热和被填满让金赫奎和田野同时满足的喟叹。他们一向契合，好像是天生就要咬在一起才能运作的齿轮。性器狰狞的青筋被肠肉温柔的抚慰亲吻，抽出去的时候泪眼蒙蒙的挽留，冲进来欢天喜地的迎接。润滑在快速抽插的过程中被磨蹭成细密的泡沫，搅着被带出来的情液发出咕叽咕叽的响声。金赫奎分开田野的腿，凑到上面去吃他的耳垂，小口小口的啄他的耳朵，舌头模仿着下体的动作肏弄他的外耳道。田野呜呜的从唇边露出一点软乎乎呻吟，猫挠似的抓在他心口上。金赫奎一向说到做到，快要到的时候他堵住田野前端的小孔，在田野瞪大了眼睛拼命拍打他的挣扎中不为所动，把人锁死在身下，阴茎严丝合缝的堵住穴口，他伸过一只手去抚摸田野的小腹，感受那里渐渐被精液填满隆起。田野被他烫的发抖，眼神无法聚焦，呼哧呼哧的喘气，被体内射进来的精液灌到高潮。

田野被金赫奎捞起来半抱着走，痉挛着的嫩肉收缩着挤出一点黏腻的白色，顺着流到大腿上。金赫奎在他身后又不由分说的闯进来，他一下子贴到一个冰凉的光滑面上，冰的他睁开眼，一眼就看到镜子里的自己。面色通红，眼底一层粼粼的春水，被肏狠了脸舌尖都伸在外面，被金赫奎在身后搂住一条腿抬起来，还有一条白色的吊带袜挂在他另一条腿上，飘摇的袜带随着律动不断敲着他的腿。金赫奎看他睁开眼，伸过一只手塞进他嘴里揉捏他的舌头，带着田野看向镜子里的田野：“iko，look，look my treasure.”(iko 看我的宝物.)

窗外轰轰的雷声震的田野一抖，明明是在室内，但他依然闻到了大雨中潮湿的空气。


End file.
